Spetsnaz Guard Brigades
The Spetsnaz Guard Brigades (SGB), (Russian: специального назначения Гвардия), (literally Special Purpose Guards) are the most elite formation within the Russian Federation's military. The original Spetsnaz units were created in the early 20th Century when the Russian Federation's military were formed. Spetsnaz quickly acquired an impressive reputation for toughness and professionalism, even creating their own martial art, which they called "Systema" ''(simply the System''). These units consisted solely of infantry, and were not, as the name suggests, frontline combat units. The present unit seems to be under the Ministry of Defense. Unlike the original Spetsnaz, the Spetsnaz guards have their own armoured, aviation, artillery, and infantry components; and are frontline troops, which makes their name sound odd. The Spetsnaz guards maintain the high standards of their predecessor unit. They are hardened veterans of Russia's many regional conflicts, these troopers are a highly effective, determined, and ruthless force. The Spetsnaz Guards strategy emphasizes heavy weapons and heavy armor, individual brigades often ingeniously modify standard-issue equipment to suit their needs, resulting in vehicles bristling with bolted-on weaponry the original designer never dreamed of including. Soldier to soldier, no military force on Earth can match the SGB in terms of raw brute force, the Spetsnaz soldiers are veterans of various conflicts. The Spetsnaz Guards has a own fleet with warships (including two heavy battlecruisers, two aircraft carriers, a robot cruiser and three SSBN submarines). This has hardened the Spetsnaz considerably, making them far more brutal and uncaring compared to the JSF and EFEC. Personal Command and Support Personal *President Vsvevelod Vsevelodovich Kapalkin-President of the Russian Federation *Premier Otto Romanov-Premier of the Russian Federation *General Sergei Izotov-Leader of Spetsnaz Guard Brigades *Major Alexei Noskov Battalion Commanders *Maj. General Alexei Tatarev *Col. Alexander *Col. Arkadi Novikov *Col. Fyodor Savilov *Col. Mikhail Lemzenko *Col. Yuri Tankayev *Col. Genedy Filatov *Col. Georgi Sokolov *Col. Leonid Vilkov *Col. Boris Pontekorvo *Col. Valentin Ershov *Col. Viktor Lobanov Spetsnaz Guard Brigades Units Infantry *'Wolves '- Elite riflemen armed with AK-74's, they are the toughest troops in the world, and none can match then wolves durability in a combat zone. *'Bears -' Unsophisticated but effective engineers armed with RPG's and Flamethrowers, the bears use somewhat cruder equipment compared to Grenadiers and Pioneers but are just as deadly. Vehicles *'T-100 Ogre Tank '- The SGBs main battle tanks, Ogres are very heavily armed and armoured, being one of the most terrifying units an enemy can face. *'BTR-112 Cockroach '- The primary IFV transport for the SGB, it strikes a fantastic balance between transport and AA platform. *'Kamov Ka-65 Howler '- This gunship for the Spetznaz forces is heavily armed and just as heavily armoured, often called the "flying tank." *'KV-20 Zhukov '- Crude compared to the artillery deployed by the JSF and EFEC, the Zhukov is however in line with Russian artillery tradition of being terrifyingly effective. *'MAZ-660 King Spider '- The Spetznaz command vehicle, SGB commanders utilize these vehicles for command and control. Support *'Mi-55 Locust -' SGB support helicopter used for infantry deployment. *'Mi-80 Tarantula '- Heavy transport helicopter use by SBG to bring in armored vehicles. *'Sukhoi Su-38 Slamhound '- SGB fighter/bomber carries out attack missions for the SGB and the main fighter onboard the SGB aircraft carriers. *'Tupolev Tu-3 Vulture -' Armed UAV deployed by the King Spider. *'RU-20 Bodyguards -' Specially trained bodyguards deployed to defend the MAZ-660 King Spider and uplinks, they are used as Russian "drones." Warships *'Russian battlecruiser Red October (Spetsnaz Guard Brigades)' - Kirov-class heavy battlecruiser and support for the SGB troops. *'Russian battlecruiser General Dubinin (Spetsnaz Guard Brigades)' - Kirov-class heavy battlecruiser and support for the SGB troops. *'Russian aircraft carrier Alexander Nemerov (Spetsnaz Guard Brigades)' - Ulyanovsk-class supercarrier and command central for the SGB elite fighter squadrons. *'Russian aircraft carrier Red Storm Rising (Spetsnaz Guard Brigades)' - Kiev-class aircraft carrier and support for the SGB forces. *'Russian cruiser Red Storm Rising (Spetsnaz Guard Brigades)' - Slava-class heavy robot cruiser and support for the SGB forces. *'Russian submarine Red October (Spetsnaz Guard Brigades)' - Typhoon-class SSBN submarine and support for the SGB aircraft carriers. *'Russian submarine Red October II (Spetsnaz Guard Brigades)' - Typhoon-class SSBN submarine and support for the SGB aircraft carriers. *'Russian submarine Red October III (Spetsnaz Guard Brigades)' - Typhoon-class SSBN submarine and support for the SGB aircraft carriers. Category:Russian Armed Forces